Ne me quittes pas
by kojiboshi
Summary: Touma always loves Seiji, how will he react when he learns that Seiji and Ryo are together?LAST PART
1. Default Chapter

Hello!! A new fic from me, well a new translation. I want to thanks Satkowski to help me translating this (except the disclaimer ^^) .

So, the Samurai Troopers are not mine, even if I want it very much, and it's yaoi !! Don't like, don't read!!!

****

Ne me quitte pas…

(Don't leave me)

Ne me quitte pas, 

Il faut oublier,

Tout peut s'oublier, 

Qui s'enfuit déjà, 

Oublier le temps 

Des malentendus et 

Du temps perdu 

A savoir comment 

Oublier ces heures 

Qui tuaient parfois 

A coup de pourquoi 

Le cœur du bonheur, 

Ne me quitte pas.

"Ne me quitte pas" J. Brel

Touma's heart was racing at the thought of seeing Seiji again. But he didn't understand why he only came to see Ryo and didn't tell him. Their breaking up was the biggest mistake of his entire life. He had thought everything was perfect only to find out that Seiji didn't think so.He had to speak to him, alone…

-Seiji, may I speak with you?

He saw Seiji and Ryo exchange worried glances. Something was up between the two. He was sure of that but before he let Seiji get away from him again, he had to confess what was in his heart. After a brief hesitation Ryo agreed and left them alone.

-I need some fresh air, I will be back.

Ryo didn't very much like the idea of Seiji and Touma alone together. This was especially true since Touma had intruded just as he was finally going to achieve the object of his desire. Once the door closed, Touma turned to Seiji and hugged him. The blond didn't expect this and was really surprised. Touma's warmth made him feel good and reminded him of good memories even if he did prefer being in Ryo's arms.

-Seiji, I'm so happy to see you again. If you knew how much I missed

you!

The blond didn't know how to answer this sentimental outpouring from his best friend and once lover.

-Touma, I…

-I know…I…You see, our separation was the worst event of my life…I would like go back in time…I would rather die than see you apart from me another time. 

Seiji was disturbed by this sentence. He caressed kindly Touma's hair in order to calm him. Now it was Ryo he desired; he would him but he feared hurting Touma's feelings. But he couldn't always hide the truth… 

-You know, things are not the same now…I don't want to give you ideas.

-It's Ryo?

-No, Touma, it's no one. After what we lived together, it's difficult to fix things, you understand?

Touma moved away from Seiji and dried his tears with the back of his sleeve. He felt so stupid. He well knew that Seiji was crazy about Ryo, but in his heart of hearts he wouldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe there was someone else in Seiji's mind. 

-Excuse me, I have no right to impose my feelings on you.

-It's nothing. Oh, I heard Ryo come in.

***

Ryo noted immediately the trouble between the two friends. He really saw Touma's return with a bad eye. They had dinner together and spoke about all good times as if nothing happened this evening. After that Touma went home, but he was afraid that something would happen between Seiji and Ryo when he wasn't here. 

Nothing happened. Seiji was very affected by Touma's words and couldn't lie to him, however this night. He made his black hair friend understand that and they just slept holding each other and smelling the other's body. 

Sun woke Seiji. He tried to get up without waking Ryo. Despite his care, he saw two burning blue eyes on him. 

-Already awake?

Ryo's only answer was a hungry mouth on the blonde's and he slowly deepened the kiss as Seiji became more and more receptive. They stopped their embrace to catch their breath. Seiji smiled.

-Hello too!

Ryo wanted to kiss him again like the minute before but a hand on his chest asked him to wait.

-I remind you, we must see the guys today!

-Well, it's right. How can we put in this meeting…? 

Seiji watched him very amused. Their leader, ordinarily so enthusiastic, seemed very sullen today. 

-I'm going to take a shower…ALONE! He added when he saw the mischief in Ryo's eyes.

-So, OK, I will wait…

***

Seiji and Ryo were the first to the rendezvous, and that amused (a lot)

the black hair boy a lot. 

-So, Mr. 'Hurry up or we'll be late', who was right?

-Oh, that's ok, next time I'll listen to you!

-When I think about it, we would have had time to take our shower together, too bad.

-Perhaps it's not too late, Ryo.

-To take a shower?

-Idiot! We're alone. The others surely won't come for some time, we…

He hadn't time to finish his sentence before Ryo's warm hand touched his face and his lips eagerly claimed the blonde's. Seiji couldn't help but make a noise of surprise that quickly changed into a moan of pleasure. Their tongues rapidly entwined and explored each other in a passion which only rose. 

They were totally in this kiss so they were oblivious to the presence of a young blue hair boy across the street. His eyes were clouded with tears. Seiji broke the kiss because his breath was becoming erratic and more with their spontaneous embrace. When he lifted his eyes to look at Ryo he caught sight of Touma's silhouette. His breath caught in his throat.

-What's the problem Seiji?

-Touma…

-What Touma? Why Touma again?

Seeing (that) Seiji staring (looked without batting an eyelid) at a point behind him , he turned around and saw Touma observing them with a big shocked look on his face. Touma was about to run when Seiji called him. 

-Touma, wait…Let me explain!!

The archer decided to face them. He dried his tears and sent them a bright smile. Ryo was surprised, he thought his reaction would be different. Touma was the type to run away or to come hit him. So this smile was very disturbing. 

He watched Seiji who appeared to be more surprised than he especially given what Touma told him the previous day. This behavior was not the Touma he knew. The blue haired man moved and began crossing the road with his smile plastered on his face. Seiji saw with horror the truck coming without warning.

- Touma, LOOK OUT!!!! 

TBC...

P.S. This is a very literal of the song lyrics at the beginning. 

Don't leave me,/ You must forget,/ All can be forgotten,/ Which already

runs away,/ Forget Time/ Of misunderstandings and / Lost times/ To know

how/ Forget this hours/ Which sometimes killed/ with why/ happiness

core,/ Don't leave me.


	2. chapter 2

This is the second part of "Ne Me Quitte Pas" which always is a beautiful song of Jacques Brel (look after on the net, you can't be disappointed!!).

So, see the 1st chapter to the disclaimer and other things.

Well before start, I just want thanks the only 3 reviewers of this story. 

Carine^^

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Touma, LOOK OUT!!!!

The only answer he received was a smile. Touma tried nothing to escape the truck and deliberately let it hit him. Seiji and Ryo's eyes became wide in horror. In an instant Touma was lying on the ground, blood spilled all around him. They ran to him, but could do nothing except cry. In shock, Seiji lay on his friend's body. Ryo had more lucidity and called an ambulance. 

Shin and Shuu arrived at the same time as the ambulance and they discovered with terror why it was here. Shin, who was very sensible, burst into tears and cried while Shuu tried to understand what had happened. 

-How?

Ryo explained that Touma had almost jumped under the wheels of the truck, smiling. He didn't mention what he witnessed before, after all _that_ didn't explain the act.

***

They waited in the hospital hall while their friend was in the operating room. Seiji was still shaking with sobs. He unceasingly repeated words to exorcise himself:

"myfaultmyfaultmyfaultmyfaultmyfault…'. Ryo shook him.

-Stop saying that!! You're not responsible!

-Yes it's my fault. Yesterday he said me he would rather die than lose me…

-Ok, but there's a difference between what we say and what we do! 

The blond shook his head to say no.

-Touma always does what he says…, and he cried again.

The powerful and comforting arms of the brunette hugged him. Seiji spoke aloud without caring if the others could hear him or not.

-I don't know what I'll do if he dies…I…I'll always love him…Touma, why, why?

Ryo only understood these phrases out of the long mantra that Seiji repeated to himself. He was very sad about this but felt guiltier that coming between the two had provoked this accident.

TBC

I know I'm evil to let you here, but I just want reviews, at least 5 more reviews and you'll have the last part. It's your choice!


	3. chapter 3

Well, only 4 reviews….Let me think a little…OK, you win, I post the last chapter of this story.

****

Touma: Like you won't post it if you didn't have 5 reviews!!

****

Carine: You know me too well…If I know just one person read this story, I would continue to them.

****

Seiji: That's kind of you

****

Carine: Thanks Seiji, you're a friend.

So Thanks to all the people who read this fic, I'm happy you like it, I hope some of you search the song and listen it.

Well, my birthday is 8-18 if you want writing me a fic ^^

****

Touma: Carine?

****

Carine: What???

****

Touma: Don't dream, it's bad to your health

****

Carine: Thanks to keep my mind on earth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Late in the evening, Touma awoke. He was very lucky. Vital functions were intact or almost intact but he would have to rest at least one week without exercise. The group coming in his room captured his attention.

Shin had puffy red eyes, Shuu seemed ready to hit him both because he had frightened them and so he wouldn't do that again, Ryo looked both sad and happy and Seiji…Seiji had the most beautiful smile lighting his face, a smile which made him forget his puffy eyes. He came near the bed and sat on the edge.

-I'm sorry Seiji, I…If you're happy with Ryo, I'm too, I won't do that

again. 

The blond smiled at him, it was perhaps even brighter than before, if that were possible and answered.

- Idiot…

Amethyst eyes locked with sapphire eyes, after that, two mouths were

lip-locked without warning. Touma looked half-pleased and

half-surprised and was about to ask a question when Seiji interrupted him.

-I love you, I have always loved you and will always love you… I just needed time to understand it…now I will always be with you.

Touma began to sob with happiness at these words. 

-I love you too, Seiji

-I know.

-Now, we will never part …

FIN.

Carine^^, if you want an other story, say it in your review and yes REVIEW ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! I love reviews ! ! ! ! ! !


End file.
